Diana and Sons
by pennsatuckies
Summary: Diana Argon is not your regular girl. Winjo is not your regular boy. / Don't take this too seriously/


**Author's note:**  
Don't take all these things too seriously. It's just for fun.

 **Diana and Sons:**  
 **Chapter 1: Winjo**

Hi. I'm Diana Argon. I'm not your so called 'regular girl'. I'm different. I'm in love with a Banjo. Everyone keeps telling me I can't be in love with a banjo, because it's so silly. But I can't help it. I wish people would understand me. I don't know if i can take this any longer. All my life I've been going to Nunford and Sons concerts, wishing, hoping, praying that he'll notice me, knowing he won't.  
My mom keeps telling me to stop being so crazy, because he won't ever notice me. She even thinks he'll hate my huge 'Nunford and Sons' tattoo. But I'm positive he'll like it.

My best friend Solly and I are on our way to a Nunford and Sons concert. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Winjo again, and to tell him he changed my life. I can't wait to show him my tattoo either, and to prove everyone wrong.

" _Do you really think he'll notice you this time, Diana?_ " Solly asks. Silly Solly, ofcourse I think he'll notice me this time, just like all the other times.  
" _I hope so! I just really want him to know that his music changed me. It opened my eyes. My room used to be all white and pink, but now it's banjo brown. It changed me, you know? It made me think about thinks, about life_." Solly is the only person that doesn't laugh at me for my Nunford and Sons love, and she's the only person to go to all their concerts with me. She makes me feel less alone. She even held my hand when I got my Nunford and Sons tattoo on my lower back.  
" _Well, we got front-row tickets this time, so it will be hard for him to ignore you_." Solly says.  
" _I made sure we got the spots right before him, so of course he'll see us._ "

It took us 2 hours before we finally arrived at the concert hall. This place is like my second home. I went to my first Nunford and Sons concert here. It's probably their home too.

" _What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't like my clothes? What if he thinks my tattoo is ugly? What if he thinks I'm crazy?_ " Not again Diana, not again. Why does this always happen when you're about to get inside?  
" _Oh, Di, he won't. You're Diana Argon, Princess of Nobel gas_." Solly preaches, pointing her finger up in the air.  
" _Ok, you're right. He will like me, and otherwise I'll ask my friend Taylord to sue him._ "  
" _Yas, girl, slay_!"

Solly and I make our way into the concert hall as early as possible, so we'll have a chance of meeting Winjo. Not like it has ever happened before, maybe this time. It's pretty busy and noisy, so many people, so many fake fans. They always think they're better fans than me, but they're not. I bet all of them don't even have a Nunford and Sons tattoo. Fake fans.

I even created a ship name for Winjo and me. Diana and Sons. Our future children have to be sons. Diana and Sons and sons.

Solly wakes me up from my daydreams. " _Diana, wyd? You've been standing there for minutes, if you don't hurry up, someone will actually take our spot_." Solly says.

" _Oh gosh, you're so right. I almost forgot where I was going. Thinking about Winjo again, ya know_." I say, walking into the concert hall with Solly.  
" _God, I can smell him already. Hold me before I pee my pants._ " I say.  
" _As if holding you would prevent you from peeing your pants, rat._ " Solly says, leading us to our spot.

" _I wanna lick the stage._ " I say, touching the stage with my right hand.  
" _Shut up._ " Solly says. "They'll kick us out and you can forget about meeting Winjo." Dolly sighs. " _Leave the stage alone. If this place burns down they'll find your DNA on the stage and they'll think you did it._ "  
" _But I'll burn too, so what are they gonna do about it?_ " I say, putting my other hand on the stage too.  
" _I hate you._ "

Minutes go by, and they turn into an hour. Then I can hear his voice. He's standing there, right in front of me. I can't even see the other guys. I can only see Winjo, MY Winjo. Before I even realize what's going on I start screaming his name. " _WINJOOO! WINJOOOO_!"

There is something special about the way he asks if we're ready, as if he's asking me if I'm ready. I'm always ready, Winjo. Always.

" _Should I show them my tattoo_?" I ask Solly as they're playing one of their iconic songs.  
" _If you want him to see your tattoo that badly… Then what are you waiting for_? " Solly says.  
She's so right, as usual.

" _WINJO! WINJO! LOOK AT MY TATTOO_!" I yell after the song ended, and turn around really fast, to pull my shirt up and show him my huge ass back tattoo.  
" _DIANA! HE SAW IT! HE LOOKED! WINJO LOOKED!_ "Solly yells excited.  
I turn around just to get involved in an eye battle with my lord and savior. GOD DAMNIT.

" _I need air. Need air._ " I gasp after our intense eye sex. " _Gunna die. Help_." I gasp, holding on to Sally. " _Leave me here to die._ "

Winjo saw my tattoo and looked me into my eyes. I can die now. I love my life and Winjo. I want him. He noticed me. Now I can finally go home and tell everyone I'm not crazy!  
" _MY SHIP IS SO REAL. DIANA AND SONS FOR LIFE_." Solly yells, throwing her arms in the air.

" _Let's go backstage! So he can see my tattoo once again!_ " I suggest, pulling my shirt down again.  
" _It's worth a try! Let's go!_ " Solly grabs my hands and pulls me towards the hallway.  
" _Don't you think they'll notice we're fans because of our Nunford and Sons shirt?_ " I ask, walking down the hall, towards the backstage door with Solly.  
" _Not if we're fast. There isn't any security right now, because the break hasn't started yet_." Solly says as we open the door carefully.

" _Omg hueheuheuheuehueheu._ " I laugh as I'm one step inside of the backstage room.

" _What if they kick us out?"_ I ask as we're standing inside.  
" _They won't. You're famous so they can't. And I'm pretty. They won't. Besides, he looked you in the eye, so there's a connection._ " Solly preaches as she walks over to the big couch and sits down.  
" _Omg, true dat_!" I giggle. So cute. _"I can't wait to tell everyone about this! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! YAS!"_ I say while jumping in the air. " _I love my life_."

I sit down on the couch, next to Solly. " _Have I ever told you how much I love you for not judging me and always supporting me? I love you less than Winjo, but more than mayonnaise_. " I smile, wrapping my arms around Solly.  
" _You hate mayonnaise_ …" Solly says, frowning at me.  
" _I know, that's why I love you more, duh._ " I say, nodding my head.

After a few minutes I can hear someone walk down the hallway.  
" _Holy nuns, that girl with the Nunford and Sons tattoo was so pretty and hot. Why did she leave?_ "

WINJO!

" _Stay calm, or they'll kick us out._ " Solly says. " _Just act like you're a part of the room decoration._ "

Then I can hear his footsteps come closer and closer.

Oh god Winjo.


End file.
